


The King of all Vampires

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family, Love, Love Bites, Passion, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when River Jude Phoenix comes back from the dead... as the King of all Vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts), [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> This is a story I thought up one day. I was reading something online about River Phoenix, and the part where Anne Rice would've wanted him to play the vampire Lestat instantly gave me ideas for a cool story about River as a vampire.  
> So, this is what I came up with. (He would've made a great one in the movies, too, with his black hair and green eyes that sometimes grow dark! :) I myself think so.)

**October 31, 1994**

A lone figure strode through the night, clothed in black, his black hair flowing in the wind. His name was River Jude Phoenix. He had died on October 31, 1993, from a drug overdose. But now he was back in the world of the living as a vampire, thanks to Dracula.  
Then Dracula had, after leaving River with his title of King of the Vampires, committed suicide. But to River it was not a total loss.

_"Ideally I would stay silent as River. That's the reason why, for a long time, I've said the opposite of what I really thought. In interviews, I've also played characters that I wasn't. I've lied and often contradicted myself to dumbfound people. It's all over now, because I have nothing left to hide. Eventually, I'm quite an ordinary person."_

Soon River came to his house. He stopped under _her_ window.

Rain Phoenix - his little sister.  
He smiled to himself. In his human life he never smiled for the cameras, fearing embarrassment and being called a sex symbol. Now he could smile whenever he wished.

It was then that an idea came to him, and he smirked. Slowly he climbed up the wall and stopped next to Rain's window.  
He dissolved into green mist, then slipped into the bedroom. Then he slipped over to the bed and under the covers. His smile grew even wider, showing his sharp canines.

_Perfect._

**River's POV**

She is a sweet creature just waiting to be taken. I always did love hunting, even in life, but only when it came to ideas and lyrics for songs, though…

Only as fog, an enchanted mist, can I safely enter the chamber where my sister slumbers. Even as she sleeps I can smell the sweet extracts of her…essence, shall I say. I may be a monster, but I am still a gentleman and as such, shall not forget my manners.

But there are exceptions to every rule. I think I can forgo them…just this once.

The silken vapor my body has taken form in slips under the sheets, wherein I can smell the scent of perfume. Just delightful, truly.

The vampire in me must take over now and I cause time to slow down now, the sweet charade of time working against itself, trying to make itself go faster, less sluggish, just encourages me all the more to give my little sister an experience only I, her big brother, can offer.

I make my way up to where she was so obviously quickly and disappointingly taken by the cold fish. Her maidenhood should have been mine, but alas, you can never have everything you want in this world. Another, perhaps…

Time has come to a full stop, it is time.

**Rain's POV**

I dream of River Phoenix, my handsome big brother. I wish he could be here.

Oh my…I feel…dizzy all of a sudden…

**River's POV**

That’s right, my little sister. Just lie still while I give you the experience of a lifetime.

She writhes. Good, this means her mind will be active but she will not be able to stop me.

I, as mist, separate her legs, like I have so many times, in so many years, and so many beds in ages past. All she wears is a thin shift a schoolgirl might wear. This will not be an issue as it is already around her hips. I enter into her barely used organ of reproduction and start my craft. My misty form teases the small bundle of nerves inside of her like a kitten batting a ball of yarn about. I just felt her muscles tighten up and squeeze the one finger of mist already inside of her. All I need do is keep this up and she will climax for me in no time…no time at all. If mist could retain liquid, she would be making me a sopping mess as of now. If only the time was right, if only I could go into human form without fear, then I could take her as every woman deserves to be taken - gently, of course…

**Rain's POV**

His hands are on me, inside me, what ecstasy is this? I desire him. Only my brother River could make me feel this way; he is here! My thoughts move, but my body is paralyzed and can only be moved or swayed by carnal heat. I desire him, above all things, I desire his body and mine to be as one. I desire his manhood inside my body, to pleasure me and give me the utmost indulgence any woman can ask for. His body is a temple, a land of endless indulgences that I long to roll my tongue across.

Something is happening…I cry out in pleasure caused by my brother, sight unseen. My insides writhe and pulsate with a revelry never before felt!

**River's POV**

_That’s a good little sister…I knew you could do it._

In her dreams, I run my hand over her face, skin soft as velvet, and take her tears. I channel all of my power and turn her tears into diamonds. Her eyes look into mine and I cannot help but kiss her.

I hold her like a child and kiss her forehead.

I believe I've made my little sister my own again.

Try and stop me, Joaquin, my little brother. Try and get her back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	2. The Next Night

It was the next night. Rain Phoenix was walking towards her brother's tomb.  
Soon she came to a stone slab across from the tomb's entrance. She felt a bit weak, so she sat down. Luckily she felt no coldness.  
She lay down on it, feeling the stone under her back, and looked at the stars. She thought they looked beautiful. But then she remembered that fateful night...

**Flashback - October 31, 1993**

_"River! Oh, River!" Rain screamed out._

_Her brother lay on the pavement outside the nightclub known as the Viper Room on Sunset Boulevard in Los Angeles, California. He was very still, his green eyes open, but not seeing anything....  
River Jude Phoenix was dead._

**End flashback**

Rain started to weep and mourn, wishing her big brother was still here with her.

After some time she dried her tears with the hem of her white dress.  
Then _it_ happened.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped up. She looked around, but saw no one.

Then she heard a voice in the wind...

_"Rain....Rain...Rainbow..."_

Rain's breath caught in her throat. _That voice._

Then she looked over at the square patch of shadows next to the tomb....and almost fainted away.

There, walking towards her, was....her big brother....

"No!" she said, her tone one of shock.

River smiled.

"Yes, Rain, it's me," he purred. His black guitar case was in his left hand.

Rain couldn't help it. She stared at her big brother. He looked so...handsome wearing black. And an aura of confidence was coming from him - something he never had except in the movies when he was alive. His top teeth were like huge fangs, at least an inch and a half in length.  
The bottom canines were nearly half as long, and the rest of his teeth had taken up a sharp tip as well, though not as long as his front ones.

"R-River?" she asked, a bit taken aback by his appearance. "What happened?"

"Oh, little sister," River purred. "I did."

If Rain was puzzled before, she was even more still now. "But, River, you are dead," she said.

"No," he replied. "I am undead."

Rain wanted to back away, but her feet did not exactly cooperate. For the first time in her life, she was afraid...of her own big brother.

River smirked. He could sense his little sister's fear of him. He walked over to her, and then stopped four feet away.

"No, River," she said. "Stay away from me!"

"Come now, little sister," he said in _that_ voice. "You cannot be afraid of me, your big brother, now. Or are you?"

Rain was silent. Smiling still, he then held out his hand.

"Come to me, Rain."


	3. Into River's Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River takes Rain into his tomb....

"Come to me, my sister."

With that, River held out his hand. Rain felt herself take a few steps forwards. She tried to reason with herself that this was crazy. Her brother was dead. Then why was he standing there?  
She didn't know.

Then **it** happened. He walked forward and pulled her by the hand to his tomb, tossed her onto the cobblestone floor, then went to the door and used his dark powers to lock it. Then he turned to her, and she sucked in her breath as he smirked.

She didn't realize how handsome he was...the girls fawning all over him.

Then he walked over and stood over her, still smirking down at her....

Neither moved for a moment, both too shocked to do anything but stare, and then suddenly she was pulled under him, his rough fingers holding her chin and his hot breath against her skin.

_I'm a Phoenix! This mustn't happen!_ she thought desperately.____

He pressed against her opening and her breath hitched in her chest waiting for the plunge. Without warning, he drove deeply inside her. She screamed at the sudden pain, her shriek echoing in the tomb, but he didn’t stop. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as he thrust inside of her again and again, her cries dying down to soft whimpering moans. River pressed his lips against hers and soon dominated her mouth with his tongue. He tasted so bitter, bitter like the darkness that had poisoned him so....

_The drugs...the Viper Room..._

She remembered it all.

After a short while, his movements became quicker. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth towards her ear. "Finally, I have you," he hissed. "I have you right where I want you. My dear little sister, you are mine forever."

He made sure to put emphasis into every word he spoke, to see that she knew just exactly where she stood. And then his lips were on hers. His kiss was rough, bruising and dominate, and he felt her tears against his own cheeks. He pulled away sharply, admiring the redness of her eyes and the bruising already showing on her swollen lips.

"You really are beautiful, my sister." The look of confusion was evident on her pretty face, as well as the scars on her fingers, and he let out a harsh laugh. A laugh like that was so unlike him, even when he was alive...

"Now, stay with me."

Tears fell down Rain's cheeks, and River smiled at his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
